El pasado siempre te encuentra
by MonkeyDKat
Summary: Los Mugiwaras se convirtieron en los mas grandes piratas, vivieron sus sueños plenamente por un tiempo. Pero algo paso, algo que nadie se explica...desparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, sin explicaciones y ni una palabra de despedida. Pero algunos dejaron una herencia que nadie se esperaba. Y ahora luego de casi 18 años los que llevan su sangre comienzan a hacer historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! pues soy nueva en esto de los fics, pero tenía esta historia en la cabeza hace un tiempo y bueno gracias a que e leido muy buenos fics me anime a subir el mio con la esperanza de que llegue a algo jajaja puedo que este un poco aburrido en un principio pero con el paso de los capítulos se pondrá interesante lo juro jajaja  
Esta historia pasa 21 años después de la historia actual (aproximadamente).**

**Nota: One piece pertenece al gran Oda! (o gran Oda) xd**

Leves rayos de sol entraban por las delgadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de su cuarto, haciendo que se despertara de su ligero sueño, se incorporo mientras se rascaba la cabeza a la vez que bostezaba, sus largos cabellos rojizos oscuros estaban completamente desaliñados, sus ojos marrones estaban algo cerrados aun y las mantas que la cubrían estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo, se levanto de la cama y se paso por los hombros una larga bata para cubrirse de la fresca brisa de la mañana. Bajo por las escaleras a la gran cocina de la casa, era un cuarto amplio con viejos pero bien cuidados muebles repletos de comida a medio preparar, y un hombre de aspecto cansado y mayor enfrente de la estufa preparando algo que despedía un olor exquisito, ella sonrió amplia mente y con alegría dijo:

-Si que madrugaste hoy ¿Eh Rob? –se acerco al hombre, que era más alto que ella, con cabellos lacios y negros como la noche, y con unas cuantas arrugar marcando su rostro

-Mira quien me lo dice, ¿Desde cuando tu despierta a estas horas? –dijo a la vez que reía – Ya estaba preparado para escuchar tus ronquidos unas cuantas horas mas – comenzó a reírse a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza debido al plato que le había tirado Yoko.

-¡Cállate! –dijo muy molesta -Es solo que bajare al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas –se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la cocina, que al igual que el resto de los muebles de la habitación tenía un aspecto viejo pero cuidado -¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

-Podrías traer algo para la cena –se volteo y le dejo un plato con un abundante desayuno frente a ella –y trae bastante.

Ella estaba algo distraída por el plato de comida, que no parecía para nada un desayuno si no mas bien la comida de tres personas normales juntas, y a ella ya comenzaba a caérsele la baba, pero luego cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, era normal que trajera mucha comida ya que ella comía el triple del común de las personas, pero eso lo tenía más que claro y no era necesario que se lo recordara.

-¿Acaso nos visita alguien? –pregunto curiosa a la vez que, literalmente, atacaba su plato

-Bueno, técnicamente no es visita, pero pasa tan poco tiempo en esta casa últimamente que lo parece ya

Yoko dejo su comida, se paró rápidamente, haciendo que la silla cayera estruendosamente, y que Rob la mirara sorprendido, camino hasta quedar frente a él, tomo sus manos y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro le pregunto

-¿¡Al fin vienen a casa!?, ¿Hace cuanto ya que se fueron?, ¿Traerán algún recuerdo? ¡De seguro que se volvieron aun mas fuertes!- hablaba rápidamente y sin siquiera detenerse a respirar –Vaya que ilusión, comprare mucha comida, de seguro que llegan con el hambre de mil demonios, ¿Habrán conseguido alguna otra espada?

Yoko lo miraba con su ojos completamente iluminados, y no la culpaba, hace ya seis meses que esos dos, la única familia que le quedaba, se habían ido a entrenar sin siquiera dar señales de vida, el lograba comprender sus motivos, pero no se los podía explicar a aquella chiquilla que esperaba ansiosa su regreso, y por esa misma razón no podía interrumpir su entusiasmo y romper su ilusión, pero aun así se armo de valor y lo hizo.

-Solo… -se detuvo al ver que tenía sus ilusionados ojos sobre él, incluso olvidándose de la comida que no había alcanzado llegar a su boca y había quedado en su rostro, era en esos momentos que recordaba que Yoko solo tenía 17 años y no mas como trataba de aparentar siempre –bueno lo que intento decirte es que solo.. solo viene Hiromi –inmediatamente noto como la energía dejaba su cuerpo y se dispuso a esperar su reacción.

Ella se dio cuenta que Rob esperaba su, muy común, reacción violenta, pero no lo hizo, por que no es que estuviera molesta, mas bien estaba… triste.  
Estaba triste pero también feliz, por que vería a Hiromi eso le encantaba, 6 meses sin verlo era bastante y le hacía bastante ilusión verle, pero también le quería ver a él, quería verlos a ambos su única familia incluyendo a Rob, claro está, pero era a las únicas personas que tenía en el mundo y estar tanto tiempo separados le dolía. Así que lo único que hizo fue soltar las manos de Rob y volver a su desayuno, pero esta vez en completo silencio.

Había pasado casi una hora entre que se despertó y termino de alistarse para salir al pueblo, había tomado su larga cabellera en coleta medianamente alta con algunos cabellos sueltos a los lados enmarcando su rostro, se había colocado unos pantalones ajustados con unas botas bajas, y una camisa holgada que ocultaba sus curvas, y la hacía ver mas pequeña de lo que era.  
Se vio al espejo y tomando una fuerte respiración se golpeo suavemente sus mejillas dándose ánimos mentalmente.

Bajo rápida y ruidosamente las escaleras, alterando levemente a Rob que la miraba confundido, a lo cual ella le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y con su típico tono alegre y soñador.

-Bajare al pueblo ahora, regresare en unas horas- abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteo y lo miro con cara asesina –no te atrevas a comerte mi comida ¿eh?

Rob rió estruendosamente y la despidió con la mano. Yoko salió de la casa dispuesta a ir al pueblo, pero antes se detuvo y miro al cielo nostálgica.

-Padre… -rió levemente por lo que había dicho, ya que a pesar de todo lo que sentía no le quedaba aquella forma de llamarlo –Zoro…vuelve pronto ¿quieres? Que este viejo Rob ya me esta cansando y como me abandones con el aquí perderás a tu uno de tus hijos, es una promesa ¿De acuerdo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeno pues aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les guste c: **

**Muchas gracias a Mary-chan por el Review, me hizo mucho ilusión recibirlo (:**

...

Había bajado ya la colina y las primeras casas se lograban ver, como también las primeras miradas curiosas que se asomaban por las ventanas. Sentía el peso de ellas en su espalda pero como siempre, las ignoraba. Desde siempre fue el centro de las miradas acusadoras y curiosas de grandes y chicos, pero de hace ya mucho tiempo que no les hacía caso alguno, pero aun recordaba su inocencia de niña de 7 años, su felicidad, su despreocupación, y su tristeza al momento que insultaron a su familia.

_-Mira, mira es la niña de los pirata –dijo un pequeño niño de no mas de 8 años apuntando a una pequeña Yoko confundida, mientras le daba codazos a su compañero –Mi mami dice que son todos unos monstruos_

_-Mi mami dice que no me tengo que acercar a ella…–dijo el mas pequeño, y ambos salieron corriendo mientras reían de ella_

_A Yoko no le importo mucho, ya que su inocencia la llevaba a creer que le temían por la grandeza de sus padres, y de su hermano Hiromi, y claro está, de ella y de Rob, les temían a todos y preferían huir antes que enfrentarse a su furia, y con aquel alentador pensamiento siguió caminando con una gran sonrisa para ver si encontraba algún valiente que quisiera ser su compañero de aventuras, pero entonces escucho unas estruendosas risas tras de ella._

_-Mira, mira la niña estúpida no se da cuenta que la acaban de insultar –Yoko se volteo y descubrió un grupo de tres muchachos de unos 12 años, y el que parecía el líder era quien había hablado, un muchacho alto y flacucho, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, que llevaba un gran palo con él –Oye tu, niña estúpida –se acerco a su rostro y le mostró una desagradable sonrisa –¿Es cierto que tu padre es maldito monstruo asesino?_

_-No es un maldito monstruo asesino-dijo algo molesta por el insulto a Zoro –es un pirata –dijo con su habitual sonrisa inocente, que borro en el momento que escucho las estruendosas risas de aquellos niños_

_-Pues yo escuche que mato a muchos marines ¿Sabes? – esta vez se alejo un poco de Yoko y se volteo a sus compañeros –Y ¿Sabes que mas?, mi padre era un marine-se volteo y la miro con completo odio, y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar llevaba ya aquel palo de antes hacía su rostro y en último instante pudo ver que algo en su punta brillaba…_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente e inconscientemente se llevo su mano a su ojo derecho donde dos cicatriz cruzaba su ojo, y sonrió con nostalgia, ya que no odiaba la cicatriz, sino mas bien como se la había ganado. Pero estaba segura que ahora ese torpe muchacho no sería capaz de hacerle nada, levanto su puño a la altura de la cabeza, sonrió y continuo su camino al mercado del pueblo más que animada.

...

Ya había comprado todo lo necesario en el mercado para hacer una cena exquisita para ella y Hiromi, el también comía bastante así que tuvo que comprar comida para un arsenal, aunque tenía mas que claro que finalmente quien terminaría comiendo mas de los tres sería ella, mientras que Hiromi y Rob la mirarían raro. Pero no le importaba por que mientras mas feliz estaba, más comía. Se rió ante su propia aclaración.

Como ya había terminado todas las compras decidió marcharse a casa y ponerse a cocinar algo, pero fue entonces cuando vio una pequeña tienda de todo tipo de armas, que por alguna extraña razón no había visto antes, y en la vitrina se veían diferentes tipos de katanas, sus ojos se iluminaran tanto que parecía desprender estrellas por ellos, y sin poder contenerse corrió hasta la tienda.

Por dentro se veía un poco mas pequeña de lo que era debida a que estaba repleta de todo tipo de armas, espadas de todo tipo, hachas, martillos gigantes e incluso armas de fuego, pero como era obvio Yoko se dirigió directamente hacia las katanas. Comenzó a ver todas con gran admiración, pero hubo una que llamo poderosamente su atención, era una espada color azul mar, con un color escarlata en la empuñadura, muy similar a su cabello, y si uno veía concentrado el filo de la espada podía ver claramente las olas del mar. Era una espada excepcional, pero algo le altero levemente, no tenía funda donde guardarla.

No pudo seguir pensando en por qué no tenía funda, cuando una voz masculina le habla por detrás, muy cerca de su oreja, los cabellos de su nuca se pusieron de punta.

-Así que te interesa esta esplendida katana ¿eh?, tienes un gran gusto

Volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con un hombre alto un par de años mayor que ella, vestido con una pequeña camisa roja que llevaba abierta, dejando ver su muy bien trabajo cuerpo, tenía unos pantalones largos, con unas sandalias muy simples en sus pies, su cabello era café oscuro, y sus ojos eran la segunda cosa que le recordaba al mar, no solo por su color si no también por su profundidad.

Yoko simplemente se quedo mirándolo, estupefacta por que alguien se había atrevido a hablarle, y no con la intención de fastidiarla, y eso lo sabía por la brillante sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

-S…si, es una gran espada –se atrevió a responder le, sin dejar de lado su cautela, ya que esta situación por algún razón le daba mala espina

-Apuesto a que se la regalaras a tu novio, ¿Me equivoco? –la mira a los ojos, interesado en su respuesta

Ella debió simplemente darse la media vuelta y marcharse, ya que hace mucho aprendió a no relacionarse con la gente de este pueblo, pero lo que había dicho, le había molestado y no permitiría que ningún desconocido la menospreciara por ser una mujer.

-¿Qué acaso una mujer no puede saber ocupar una katana también? – le respondió enarcando una ceja

-Que va, es solo que no muchas mujeres se interesan en las luchas –llevo su vista hasta la espada

-Bueno, en ese caso soy diferente, mira tu que novedad –dijo irónica, él la vio sin ninguna expresión concreta en su rostro y eso, por alguna razón le molesto enormemente, pero sabía que no se tenía que meter en problemas así que no le hizo caso y simplemente dijo –De todas formas no tengo como pagarla así que no sirve de nada interesarme en ella, y ahora si me disculpas ya me tengo que ir

Ella ya comenzaba a irse cuando escucho que aquel desconocida le hablaba al dormido vendedor de la tienda.

-Oye viejo, quisiera llevarme esta –dijo señalando la espada

-¿Estas seguro? –bostezo abiertamente y se acercó a ellos –esa espada es muy antigua, e incluso está incompleta y además ni siquiera tiene filo, tengo otras que tal vez te interesen mas

Yoko que estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero se quedo pasmada al escuchar que la espada no tenía filo, como era posible que una espada no tuviera filo si las espadas fueron creadas para cortar.

-No importa, la quiero igual –le sonrió de la misma forma que antes había echo, aquella sonrisa que le molestaba a ella –Son 150 berries ¿No?

-Que va, que te la dejo a 100 ya que solo sirve de decoración –dijo a la vez que le pasaba la katana en la manos

-¡Muchas gracias viejo! –metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos, pero en vez de sacar dinero, saco su mano vacía y se la coloco en el rostro del señor el cual desconcertado cayo el suelo

Yoko no se entero de nada hasta que ya estaba metida en todo el lio, él castaño la había tomado de la mano sacándola corriendo de la tienda y llevándola por diferentes callejuelas por las que ella nunca había andado, solo se detuvieron cuando ella espabiló y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó su mano bruscamente y se paró en seco. Él paro a unos metros de distancia y y coloco sus manos en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento a la vez que reía por lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Es que acaso estás loco? –él le contesto con una risa mientras se acercaba a ella

-Mi nombre es Taishi, pero solo dime Tai –le extendió su mano libre a modo saludo –Un placer

...

Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido, esta mañana había bajado al pueblo para así comprar algo de comida para ella, Hiromi y Rob, planeaba ir y volver sin causar alboroto alguno, pero su error fue entrar a aquella tienda ya que desde ese momento todo salió mal. Se había visto envuelta en un robo de una espada que ni siquiera podía cortar, y para colmo al ser vista como implicada en el robo ya no podría volver a esa tienda nunca mas a menos que quisiera que la encarcelaran, lo cual no quería, luego con toda la conmoción y con la gran maratón que se dio al huir de la tienda con aquel Tai, se olvido de las bolsas en donde llevaba la carne, así que simplemente cocino todos los acompañamientos que le habían quedado, pero sin la carne su comida se veía pobre.

Se lanzo a la silla deprimida por el gran fracaso de cena que había conseguido, apoyo sus brazos en la mesa, se recostó sobre ellos, y sin darse cuenta cayó rendida a un profundo sueño mientras observaba la dichosa espada frente a ella.

No supo que había sucumbido al su cansancio si no hasta que una muy familiar voz le hablo muy cerca y con una pizca de gracia.

-Oye, que la mesa no es un lugar para dormir, mira que no quiero comer con toda tu baba en la mesa –Yoko abrió levemente sus ojos y enfoco su vista en el hombre que estaba frente a ella, era alto, fornido, con el cabello verde y con ojos azul oscuro, vestía con una camiseta gris, bastante simple, unos pantalones negro largos, unas botas bajas color negro, muy parecidas a las suyas, pero mas grandes y toscas, y llevaba una cinturón a tono con su cabello del cual colgaban 2 espadas -¿Te quedaras así todo el día o al menos saludaras?

-¡Hiromi! –grito Yoko al darse cuenta de a quien tenía en frente, lanzándose estrepitosamente a su cuello para abrazarlo

-¿Qué tal, hermanita? –dijo este acariciándole fraternalmente su coronilla -¿Pero que esto? –dijo en tono sorprendido y separándose de Yoko -¿Cambiaste tu dieta de solo carne?

Él la miraba divertido, pero para ella aquel momento tan agradable se había vuelto denso, ya que había recordado como en solo unos minutos había perdido toda la carne que había comprado, cómo se había convertido en ladrona y como consiguió una espada que ni siquiera tenía filo.

-Lo mas seguro es que se le olvido en alguna callejuela, con lo despistada que es

Volteo como un resorte hacía la puerta principal al escuchar la voz de quien la estaba fastidiando y casi cae al suelo por la sorpresa de encontrarse con un hombre alto, con cabellos verdes y cortos, con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, el cual estaba cerrado, con su típica vestimenta verde que dejaba ver su pecho surcado por una gran cicatriz y con sus tres espadas colgadas a un lado, llevaba los brazos cruzados, con una postura rígida, pero en su cara se podía ver una leve sonrisa de lado.

-Zo…Zoro… -avanzo unos cuantos pasos torpemente –¡Zoro! –grito a la vez que se lanzaba para abrazarlo a la altura de su cintura y se aferraba a él con fuerza

Zoro abrió su ojo bueno, sorprendido por el recibimiento y sin saber como reaccionar, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a tales demostraciones de afecto, y menos cuando se había pasado los últimos 6 meses solamente con Hiromi y entrenando arduamente, pero finalmente cedió ante al abrazo de la muchacha y le dio un par de palmaditas en la coronilla a la vez que sonreía abiertamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, siento que los dos anteriores no sean tan interesantes pero es que, como dije es mi primer fic, pero prometo que con el tiempo iré mejorando o al menos lo intentaré, pero me esforzaré al máximo para lograrlo. Pero no puedo prometer capítulos muy seguidos por que no tengo mucho tiempo pero prometo que al menos tendré un capítulo por semana (se que es poco pero por ahora es lo que puedo hacer) **

**Por cierto en un inicio dije que eran unos 20años desde la historia actual de one piece, pero no me hagan caso, a medida que pase la historia se ira diciendo cuantos años pasaron c: **

**Mary-chan me encanta que me comentes, y que me digas cosas que a tu parecer se pueden mejorar c:, me encanta cuando me dicen todo ese tipo de cosas pues por que así… mejoro! Ajaja, y pues ya veras por que Zoro se va y deja a Yoko en casa, y ya verás mas del alocado Tai c: **

* * *

Zoro se estaba bebiendo las últimas gotas de sake que quedaban mientras observaba el caos que había frente a él, por un lado estaban Hiromi, Yoko y Rob todos durmiendo donde se les dio la regalada gana, Hiromi y Rob roncaban como bestias, mientras que Yoko estaba apoyada en la mesa con un hilo de baba sobre su mejilla y restos de la carne que Zoro había traído compensando la perdida de la anterior.

Soltó un largo suspiro, se coloco en pie y se acerco lentamente a la desastrosa chica y con suavidad corrió sus cabellos de su rostro, tomo una pequeño paño de la mesa y con la misma suavidad anterior limpio su cara, provocando que esta se moviera un poco de su posición, dejando ver mas su rostro. Zoro quedo estático en donde estaba observando el rostro de Yoko.

-¿Por qué demonios te tienes que parecer tanto a él? –susurro para si mismo mientras se dejaba caer derrotado sobre su silla y bajo su vista hasta el vaso que antes había estado lleno de sake y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de aquella sonrisa tan infantil y despreocupada, pero que le daba tanta confianza vino a su mente, con su típica camisa roja abierta, dejando ver la cicatriz que lo había echo madurar aunque sea un poco, y claro esta aquel sombrero del que nunca se separaba, aquel que le había dado su nombre como pirata, y luego volvió a mirar a Yoko –Tienes el rostro de tu madre… pero comes igual que tu padre –sonrió melancólico y sin poder soportar mas los recuerdos que venían a su mente se retiro a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

* * *

Yoko estaba en mitad de su mas profundo sueño cuando una extraña pero familiar voz la despertó. No alcanzaba a distinguir que decía la voz pero si distinguía que la voz de Zoro le respondía amenazante, y pensó que tal vez sería la voz de alguno del pueblo que venía a molestar.

Se levanto a la vez que bostezaba exageradamente y salía de la casa con todos sus cabellos desordenados, descubriendo que la voz era de la persona que menos deseaba ver en su vida, Tai.

-¡Al fin te encuentro! –aquella molesta sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro, una sonrisa confiada, aun cuando Zoro lo estaba apuntando con una de sus katanas

-¿Qué haces aquí?... Ladrón –dijo esto último despectivamente

-¿Lo conoces? –le pregunto sin apartar la vista de Tai

-No –enseguida su sonrisa cambio a una expresión de duda –Ya sabes que no me caen bien los del pueblo, pero puedes dejarlo ir, no nos hará nada, ya que se irá por donde mismo vino, ya que no tiene nada que hacer aquí

-¿Eso es verdad mocoso? –Zoro no dejaba de apuntarlo amenazadoramente con su katana

-Claro que no, Roronoa Zoro -Tanto Yoko como él mencionado se colocaron rígidos, y el brazo de Zoro se tenso mas de lo nunca había visto ella.

-¿De donde lo conoces? –pregunta asombrada la pelirroja

-Pero si es un muy famoso, no creo que exista alguien que no lo conozca, sobre todo a su capitán, Mugi… -no alcanzó a terminar la que fuera a decir ya que Zoro lo tomo del cuello de su camisa roja y se lo llevo a rastras del lugar advirtiendo antes a Yoko que no los siguiera

Ella moría de ganas de saber por que la conducta de Zoro, pero sabía que cuando se ponía así de misterioso era mejor no molestarlo, así que decidió esperarlos sentada en la escalinata de la entrada observando el bosque que tanto le gustaba.

Al cabo ya de un buen rato, aparecieron al fin por el lateral de la casa, Yoko se paro inmediatamente para saber que era lo que pasaba, pero retrocedió al ver la fría expresión de Zoro y lo extrañamente serio que iba Tai, y antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna el peli verde habló.

-Tai se quedara en casa una temporada

-¿Qué? –el tono duro que ocupo su padre la había consternado pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar -¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Por que así lo e decido –se volteo hacía ella pero sin mirarla a los ojos directamente, lo cual le puso los pelos de punto a Yoko sin razón alguna –Dormirá en el sofá

Y así sin mas se dirigió al bosque y desapareció rápidamente, pero antes de que se perdiera de vista pudo distinguir que llevaba un papel arrugado en su mano derecha, se gira rápidamente hacía Tai y se acerco amenazadoramente a él.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

-Así que te llamas Yoko ¿eh? Mira que tu sabías mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo, eso no era justo –comenzó a caminar hacía la casa –menos mal que él me lo dijo –dijo apuntando des preocupadamente hacía el bosque

-¿Él?, ese "él" es mi padre, ten algo de respeto

-¿En verdad eres su hija? –se acerco repentinamente a ella, causando que casi cayera al suelo –Pero si no se parecen en nada, como sea, entraré a conocer mi nuevo hogar -entro mientras reía descaradamente

-Maldito, ¿Quién demonios se cree para entrar así a MI casa? –siguió a Tai dentro de la casa con una aura asesina detrás de ella

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Tai se había instalado en la casa descaradamente, e incluso ya había echo amistades con Hiromi y Rob, Yoko al fastidiarle tanto la idea de tener a los tres hablando como si nada, ignorando el echo de que Zoro no estuviera por su culpa, decidió salir de casa y dar un paseo por el bosque, y por alguna razón que hasta ella desconocía se había llevado la espada sin funda que Tai había robado.

La estuvo observando durante horas, pero aun así no pudo llegar a una conclusión de por qué una espada tan hermosa no tenia filo, ya que para ella una espada sin filo era como una cena sin nada de carne, inservible, inconcebible e inimaginable, pero hay estaba frente a sus ojos, de alguna manera retándola a que le diera algún uso.

Siguió caminando durante unos minutos hasta llegar a un acantilado que estaba escondido entre el follaje de los árboles, fue hasta la orilla y se sentó con sus pies colgando, observando el gran mar que se presentaba ante ella. Colocó la katana frente a sus ojos con el azul mar de fondo y le pareció ver como la espada se fundía con las pequeñas olas que se formaban, pero también se dio cuenta del gran contraste que formaba la empuñadura color escarlata con el intenso azul.

-¿Y si…? ¿No es imposible? –comenzó a discutir con ella misma –Aunque puede ser, de todas formas en este mundo hay cosas muy raras –miro su mano libre y la espada alternando ambas cosas -¡No! Se lo prometí, prometí que no lo haría…

De pronto a su cabeza vino una idea muy loca, que sabía que algo podía salir mal, lo mas seguro es que si lo hacía todo saldría mal, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentada frente al mar, con aquel objeto en sus manos, su cabeza le decía que se dejara llevar, justo igual como cuando era niña, justo como siempre lo había querido. Se colocó de pie rápidamente observo hacía todas partes, cerro sus ojos, se concentro en la espada, y de pronto sorprendiéndola incluso a ella misma, de su mano salió una enorme llama que envolvió a la espada rápidamente, haciendo que el color rojo intenso del fuego con el azul del mar, se fundieran, Yoko quedo embelesada ante aquel hermoso fuego que había creado, recordando lo bien que se sentía el poder controlar tan violento pero esplendido elemento. Lo viva que se sentía.

Dejo de hacer fluir sus poderes, y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, antes de que cualquier persona la viera, ya que sabía que aunque ya todo eso había quedado atrás hace mucho aun había caza recompensa buscando a gente como ella, incluso merines que aun ansiaban cazarlos, pero ella no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, y lamento no subir antes pero e tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero espero que lo disfrutaran igual c:**

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no, y para poder mejorar la historia para ustedes c:**


End file.
